Q is worth 10 points in Scramble
by Lauralaulau
Summary: Q is not who MI6 thought he was, he was so much more than 007 ever dreamed.


Q sighed as he rubbed a hand over his tired face, knocking his glasses askew in the process. 007 had once again dropped off all tracking radar after his latest mission was compromised. He was somewhere in London at this point Q had calculated since he had monitored all airports and borders for the familiar lined hard face. Q finished up the latest code he was entering into the system and after collecting all his things he headed home, MI6 was deserted which didn't surprise the young Quartermaster since it was after two in the morning.

Since started in the head position of Q division he had long ago accept the late hours which apparently bothered his predecessors but Q had always been a man who found sleep hard to gain and rarely worth the effort, a few hours were enough for him as long as he had large quantities of tea. He rode the tube home to his small apartment and after gaining entry from the impressive and personalised locks he had installed he threw himself down face first into the lounge with a large sigh. his slightly gangly limbs stretched out over the lounge arms and he groaned tiredly, silently arguing with himself that he shouldn't fall asleep on the lounge again and a shower would be the best course of action before bed. He shot upright after hearing a deep chuckle from inside his kitchen

"Really Q?"

"OO7" He confirmed looking into deep tormented blue eyes "What are you doing here?"

"Needed somewhere to sleep"

Q looked puzzled at the older agent before his own brown eyes widened under his thick rimmed glasses when he realised Bond probably had not gotten around to purchasing another apartment since MI6 had sold his previous one when he was deemed dead months ago.

"Where do you normally sleep?" He asked standing up on shaking legs

"Wherever"

Q sighed of course James Bond wouldn't find it hard to live without his own place, he would sleep with whatever woman he had seduced that night, book himself into some posh hotel if he felt like it and probably kept most of his belongings in his locker in MI6.

"Alright, just the once OO7" Q admitted defeat knowing there was no way he could get Bond out of his messy one bedroom apartment now even if he wanted too.

"You injured?" He asked with an after thought

"No"

"Ill grab you some blankets for the lounge" He wandered off into the bedroom and he opened the cupboard, he pulled out his only spare blanket and pillow.

"Cant I stay in here with you?" OO7 smirked

"Not a chance" Q answered hotly

"Why not?"

"Your not my type Bond"

"Men aren't your type?"

"OO's arent my type" He answered " I'm sure you can find the bathroom if you need it towels are in there so goodnight OO7"

"Goodnight Q" Bond answered slowly

Q didn't bother with the shower, he changed into a fade pair of navy pjama pants and an old worn out white tshirt that had a few holes in it before falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

BREAK

Q woke up slowly, his mind cloudy from sleep. He stretched his arms above his head and craned his back into an arch

"You're a glorified cat"

"I am not at all cat-like" He mumbled getting out of bed and after putting his glasses on found an in focus OO7 standing in his doorway, he ran his fingers through his messy bed tousled hair

"Good morning Q" OO7 smirked

Q grunted tiredly

"Not a morning person?"

"Not a you person" he joked back walking into his kitchen to see a hot steaming cup of tea in his favourite scrabble mug next to a plate with scrambled eggs on toast.

"I take it back" He smirked taking a large gulp of the tea and sitting down heavily in front of the food

"You like me now?"

"Little bit"

"Eat up Q, after breakfast we had a meeting with M"

"You have a meeting with M I have a day of codes and new weaponry to test in Q division"

"No Q, you and I both have a meeting with M this morning"

"That's never a good thing" he muttered as he finished his plate in record time and stood up

"You look all ready to go"

"I woke up a few hours ago Q"

"And you've been unsupervised in my apartment since" He crinkled his nose distastefully

"Go shower Quartermaster, I promise to not look through anymore of your things"

"Anymore" Q muttered darkly turning and walking away "I'm sure you've found everything you wanted already"

BREAK

"Good morning OO7, Q" M greeted cordially

Q sat himself down with growing apprehension

"M" Bond greeted

"Sir" Q added

"You didn't return here yesterday where did you sleep Bond?"

"On a friends lounge Sir"

"Well I am glad you are well rested Bond, I have another mission for you" M handed a copy of a file to both Q and Bond.

"Sir?" Q asked worried

"Yes, I apologise Q I have not explained things properly"

"We have an international drug lord who has recent taken a holding on a few clubs downtown, we have been informed he will be himself appearing at one of these clubs in a days time. We want Bond to take care of it"

"Yes Sir" Bond answered looking into the drug lords file

"Q" M started "We need you to accompany OO7 on his"

"In person Sir?"

"Yes Q"

"Why?" Q asked trying to ignore how Bond's eyes had snapped up when M had mentioned this

"you are familiar with all the clubs in question which will assist Bond as several of the staff have not changed since you were a regular but also Bond needs a cover and you can provide it"

"Sir" Q stuttered unhappily looking down at the file on the table

"I understand you are not happy with this Q but we need this done and sorted yesterday, you will get both yourself and Bond into the club, find the bar staff you knew and get Bond into the back of the club were the drugs are so he can complete the mission"

"Sir?" Bond asked

"Sir" Q pleaded with wide eyes as he started to feel panicky

"The club is a well-known place for gay men Bond, mostly young men with their older partners. The terms are twinks and bears I believe. Since Q was a regular before his appointment with MI6 it is easiest to have him accompany you then another agent, Q will be your cover for the evening. Everything is in the file Gentlemen, I have another meeting and I am sure you have a lot of work to return to Q"

Q stood and walked out of the meeting quickly ignoring Moneypenny's greeting, he shut himself into his office for ten minutes before he felt he could carry on with his work. He felt calmer the second his fingers touched the familiar keyboard and he found the hours slipping by quickly as he sent hours creating complex codes ever few others would be able to understand let alone create.

He found it was almost one in the morning again before he had turned off his computers was on his way home, he was thinking out how hungry he was when he entered his place and he stopped on the threshold of the door.

His place was lit up with his lamps creating a warm feel to the apartment, the smell of food greeted him and he sighed

"OO7, you're going to have to tell me how you are getting in" he sighed

"I will"

"Why are you here?" Q asked

"We need to talk about the mission for one but besides that I figured you must be hungry and I needed somewhere to sleep"

"Food first" Q ordered walking into the kitchen to find a bag of Indian take out on the table with plates and tall glasses of cold water.

"Sag Lamb" he smiled softly "My favourite, how did you know?"

"I asked Moneypenny"

Q sat down and happily started on his meal pulling out a large piece of Naan bread

OO7 sat down with his Beef Vindaoo both enjoying the quiet and comfort of sharing a meal with another person

"Moneypenny was very guarded with me, she was quite protective of you"

Q laughed softly

"She is your friend"

"Yes"

"Are all your friends that protective"

"The female ones are, girls get very protective when it comes to their gay friends" he chuckled for a moment before stopping short and staring at his empty plate

"Its okay Q, I knew about your sexuality before this mission"

"Of course you did" he groaned placing his head on the table with a loud bang, his voice was slightly mumbled but the trained ears of OO7 easily understood him

"Give me your best insult then, you can see yourself out when your finished"

Bond sat silently letting Q fidget slightly before he sat up and looked at him

"Well?"

"You said after food we could discuss the mission I was just wanted to check you were finished"

Q sighed and took the dished to the sink and wandered into the lounge room, he sat himself down on the armchair and curled his legs under his chin, he wrapped his arms around then and waited for Bond to sit down.

Bond sat gracefully down on the lounge and turned to face his nervous Quartermaster.

"What do you need to know from me"

"Just tell me everything about the club and your time there?"

"Well that's not a short story" Q sighed

"When I was eighteen I was dating a man who was considerably older than me, "

"Give me years and ages Q"

"It was fifteen years ago Bond"

"Your thirty three?"

"Yes"

"Your partner?"

"Right I met Marco through a friend he was forty when we met so twenty two years my senior, that isn't unusual in homosexual circles OO7" he added to Bond's raised eyebrow

"Marco had a lot of money and we would go to the club most weekends"

"What did Marco do?"

"He had family money and worked within the family business they owned large amounts of land"

"Marco and I dated for three years and I left him after his cheating ways became obvious. But by then I was at the club every night over the weekend and alot during the week"

"Why?"

Q sighed "My dealer sold out of the club" He replied

"What did you use?"

"Most things but E was my preference"

"I had little money to support myself so I ended up sleeping with my dealer to get my fix"

"His name was Ewan, he was in his thirties and Irish. We dated I guess you would call it for two years before he left down escaping debt collectors . I don't claim it was a great time in my life Bond but I ended up sleeping on the lounge of one of the bar men, his name was Christopher"

"Christopher and I were friends with occasional drugged out benefits, I reduced my usage to weekends and started working again. I took over the other room when Christopher's flate mate left and we lived together for five years. Christopher was fifteen years my senior and I loved him very much"

"What happened to him?"

"He overdosed"

"Were you there?"

"No working across town, I threw myself into my work and after three years in the government I was poached for MI6"

"You haven't been back for three years?"

"No I haven't been back for a year, I use to go occasionally"

"Why did you stop?"  
"Work for too much and I got sick of waking up in bed with a man I couldn't remember the name of"

"You clean?"

"MI6 wouldn't hire me otherwise, I get surprise tested still. Besides I couldn't bring anyone back here because of the security risk and I hated waking up and not knowing what part of town i was in"

" I can understand"

"So you are well-known to the staff and they would recognise you?"

"Yes"

"You are known to usually arrive with a partner who is older than you or you would pick up at the club"

"Pick up men in the club"

"What type of men would you usually pick up?"

"I don't have a type OO7, I like older because most men my age are immature and I like experienced. They differ a lot from twenty-two years older to ten and a few year only eight or so years older. I guess that most of them dressed very nicely and none are very showy or flamboyant men. They were around my height but considerably better built than me"

"Will I do?"

"You will have too"

"Will the staff believe it?"

"Yes, I think so"

They spent the rest of the night going over the files of the staff and Q telling Bond anything he knew about them, they talked about what Q would wear to the club like usual and what Bond should also wear.

"Just jeans and your suit shirts and jackets OO7, it's not an overly posh place but designer clothes will get you served quickly and get attention. Well goodnight Bond, I need some sleep"

"Q?"

"Hmm OO7?" He yawned loudly

"You need to start calling me James"

"Goodnight James"

"Q? What is your name?

"They know me as Eddie"

"That isn't your real name is it?"

Q laughed bitterly

"No, I can barely remember what my first name was"

BREAK

Less than twenty-four hours later, Q sighed as slide across the seat of the taxi to get out just down from the club were he lost most of his youth. He found a hand grabbing his and helping him out of the car, he smiled politely at Bond who was dressed in dark wash denim that clinged to all the best places, a dark navy shirt and a black suit jacket. His Rolex flashed in the light when he twisted his wrist and held himself tall. Q was dressed in black skinny leg jeans that left nothing to the imagination, expensive dress shoes and a fitted Henley style sweater in heather grey under his black pea coat. His curled hair was brushed off his face and he had left his glasses at home his large warm brown eyes taking everything in with his contact lenses.

"This it Eddie?" Bond asked

"Yes" He let Bond lead him into the club since he was explained the lay out

"I'll get us a drink"

"Okay, I'll find a seat" Q added walking off after squeezing james hand lightly

Bond ordered himself a scotch and Q a beer as he had been told and handed the money to the bar men who was eying him with curiosity

"Your here with Eddie right?"

"Yes, I'm James" he smiled offering a hand which was shook in greeting

"Liam, we haven't seen Eddie here in a while"

"Yeah, that is probably my fault" he grinned cheekily

"You been with him long?"

"Just under a year"

"Right, well drink up and enjoy yourself"

Bond returned with the drinks and after placing them on the table he wrapped and arm around Q's small waist from behind. Q twisted on his bar stool slightly so he could see icy blue eyes looking at him

"Thank you" He answered picking up the drink and swigging from the bottle

"Met Liam at the bar"

"Liam dated Christopher briefly"

"He recognised you easily"

"I haven't changed much in a year James" he chuckled and wiggled in his seat slightly when the agent leant forward and placed a kiss on his jaw

"Eddie?" A voice asked

"Hi Steve" Q smiled shyly

"We haven't seen you around in ages"

"Yeah Im sorry, things have been crazy lately. This is James, James Steve and Callum"

James offered a hand and a smile

"Hi"

"Ohh Eddie, where did you met?"

"At work" James smiled pulling Q closer

"Of your working for the gov in road and transports right?"

"Right, been there almost four years"

"What do you do there James" Steve asked carrying on with the small talk and gaining gossip

"I'm one of the departments supervisors"

"OH Eddie, the supervisor" Steve winked

"For the last year" Eddie answered flippantly

"You two make a very handsome couple, more drinks?" Steve asked heading off to the bar after taking everyone's order .

The evening continued and Q had to keep telling himself to breath each time Bond would rub his back, tap his ass gently when he walked away. OO7 ran his fingers through his hair at one point trying to convince his hair to lay flat with a sweet smile, kisses kept moving along his jaw and coming back from the mens room Q found himself pressed against the wall near the dance floor with Bond's teeth glazing his ear lobe as his hands slide down his sides.

"Easy Bond" He hissed angrily

"Relax Eddie, your friends are on the dance floor but they are giggling and looking over so let me give them a show"

"No, no, no" Q shook his head wiggling uneasy under Bonds firm exploring hands

"Come on Q don't give us away, they have room out the back for overly friendly couples but its invite only"

"Don't care, I don't care stop it, please James stop it" He stuttered as colour flooded his cheeks

"Q" He sighed, James looked into Q's wide brown eyes and blushing cheeks

"The bouncer of the back rooms noticed us, let's get that invite"

Bond's knee separated Q's as he leant himself closer to his Quartermaster, he had one hand supporting his weight off Q's body placed against the wall near Q's head. The other hand slipped up Q's sweater. He leant forward so his body was flushed against Q's and he hungrily claimed Q's lips.

He ignored the surprised yelp as he pushed against the soft lips with more force, he held Q tighter and demanded entrance into his mouth using his tongue to explore every inch of his Quartermaster's mouth. Q released a needy moan when Bond pushed himself closer still to him, trapping him against the wall. Bond felt a finger tap on his shoulder and he ended the kiss before looking at the bouncer with a raised eyebrow

"Yes?"

"Come with me, you've been invited into the private rooms it seems your friend might need it" the bouncer smirked slowly running his eyes up and down Q's form who was slumped against the wall, the bouncers eyes stopped at Q's obvious erection with a chuckle which drew Bond's eyes to it.

Bond ignored the pleading look Q was sending him

"I think you right" He smirked pulling Q closer and slipping his hand to tug Q closer by his firm grip on his ass. Bond led Q as they followed the bouncer, Q kept silent while Bond chatting with the bouncer.

They entered through a large heavy door that led them into a corridor with small dark rooms spaced the length of remaining area until had a choice of the back door that led into an alleyway or stairs that led upstairs to the offices. The bouncer walked them down to a room only two rooms down from the back door and stairs, he held the door open and Bond walked in taking in the dark lighting, plush lounge and steel chair with out arms as well as the complimentary condoms on a small shelf with some towels. He turned around and smiled, Q was staring into the room with a combination of arousal and horror. The bouncer looked at Q in confusion

"Come here" Bond smirked at Q while his eyes flashed dangerous they spoke silently for Q to coöperate. Q thanked the bouncer quietly and walked into the room with a giggle, he pretended to stumble over the threshold then threw himself into Bond wrapping his arms around his neck and sending them both into the wall with a muffled bang. Bond wrapped his own hands around Q and kissed him passionately, they continued kissing for several moments while Bond rubbed his thigh against Q's straining erection forcing a shaking moan from the younger mans lips. Q kissed Bond back with force before placing a hand on the agents chest and pushing himself back-breaking the kiss suddenly

"Bouncer walks past all the rooms once every ten minutes, I can cover once for you by blocking the window in the door and some acting practise so you have twenty minutes to get up those stairs a the end of the hall and back"

Q pulled Bond forward by his shirt and kissed him again just as the bouncer walked past

"Twenty minutes Bond, go" He snapped stepping back, Q noticed that Bond's eyes snapped into his usual cold work mode and he slipped out of the door silently. Q listened for the bouncer and for Bond's return, after a nerve wrecking ten minutes he heard the bouncer start his walk past. Q pulled the chair under the door and sat so his back would obscure the bouncers view. He rocked his body back violently banging against the door and throwing his head back as he moaned and groaned and slapped his thighs creating the illusion from the bouncers view that he was getting thoroughly fucked against the door. He kept up his little performance until he knew the bouncer had retreated out the door and stopped suddenly a light tap rapped against his back on the door. He jumped off the chair and Bond slipped back into the room

"Your quite the actor" Bond smirked at Q who had sat down heavily on the lounge, he glared angrily at the agent

"You had me convinced" He added walking closer to his Quartermaster

"Don't" Q snapped standing up jerkily

"What is wrong?" Bond asked confused sliding a hand down Q's slide slowly

"Everything, I have had my past brought up and held against me forcing me into this mission. I have had my sexuality used and abused as some cheap cover for you and you have pushed, pulled and used it for your own benefit here in the club. I told you to stop touching me like that, to stop kissing me like that but you just kept pushing, I did my part of getting you into the club but instead I find myself in a back sleazy room coming in my pants like I use to when I was drug out of my mind and you did that to me. I feel out of control I feel used and I feel completely disgusted with myself for being attracted to you, because you played me just as easily as those stupid women Ive heard you seduce over your ear piece"

Bond stared at him his face showing no emotion

"Mission accomplished Bond, now I am out of here though I am certainly leaving with less dignity than I arrived with. I wish I never told you about Marco, Ewan and Christopher" He opened the door and slipped out the back door while enough ease that it showed Q had more experience in avoiding attention.

BREAK

Bond arrived back at MI6 the next morning to find Q division is a state of panic, he found Moneypenny rushing over to him with an angry look in her eyes

"M wants you in his office right away OO7" her words were cold but professional, Bond noticed that she had red eyes and bags under her eyes as if she had been crying.

Bond entered the large office of M and sat down as M paced back and forth in thought, he turned to face the agent

"What happened last night Bond? I don't have a report but my Quartermaster has failed to check in and did not return home last night. All attempts to contact him has come to nothing, he has dropped off all tracking systems"

"The mission was successful Sir, we gained entry into the club and left"

"I understood that this mission was likely to effect Q personally, I read his psychologist file but this was deemed important enough that I insisted. Find Q, now I will not lose him back into what we found him in four years ago"

"Sir?"

"I will tell you everything we have on Q, some of it is very vague, you are to find him and bring him back to MI6" He handed Bond a thick folder

Bond flicked open the large file flipping the pages quickly

M sat down and Moneypenny tapped the laptop showing a old photo of a young boy with light brown short hair and wide brown eyes with what looked like his parents, the boy was very gangly and pale but with a lopsided smirk. Bond fought a smile as he looked on Q in his youth.

"Miguel Dominguez-Hughs born in Barcelona to parents Lucia Domínguez and Sherriford Hughs.

Miguel a child genius was close with his mother while his abusive father traveled mostly for work, gifted with mathematics and science. Miguel had planned an escape for his mother and himself, he had spent several years moving money into a secret off shore account, he had created new identities and passports for them and had gathered surveillance on his father that could be used for blackmail if they were found. The night the plan was set into motion Sherriford returned home after getting tipped off by a staff member, Lucia agreed to accompany him to a party at the embassy. They were seen arguing heated at the party and Lucia leaving with a highly intoxicated Sherriford.

Their car crashed off a windy road on the way home, Miguel was thirteen. After the funeral Miguel met with Sherriford's busiess partner, Robert. Miguel knew that the business was in trouble and a lot of the business was shady. Miguel blackmailed the business partner into releasing his inheritance and trust fund which was shifted from overseas accounts and lost. Miguel left later that day and was never found or heard from again, his missing person case went cold and he was declared dead"

The photo changed to a teenager with dark blonde hair gelled back off his face, a warm olive tan and large aviator sunglass grinning at the camera. He was in a school uniform and had a backpack slung over his shoulder. Bond recognized the high cheek bones of the boy in the previous photo but Bond had to really study the photo to see a likeness, the smirk was one familiar traits of 'his' Q as he knew him.

"Darcy Watson, a gifted teen who was enrolled into one of the most exclusive schools in Britain. He had a wealthy Uncle that lived mostly in America but once a year would appear to meet with the school and ensure Darcy's place. Darcy was frequently in trouble and known to exhort or blackmail his peers in retaliation for bullying of other boys not always himself. He was also known to be able to provide , essays and papers for school and get copies of the exams for a price. He was excelled through classes and graduated top of his class at fifteen. Darcy Uncle was not heard of again since he graduated, he told peers that they had an disagreement, Darcy was accepted into a prestige's University finished his time there coming out specialized in Electrical and Computer Engineering. He graduated just shy of his eighteenth birthday and like Miguel he was reported missing assumed dead after a loud and messy graduation party"

A photo showed a young man with pale skin, black long shaggy hair, black eyeliner and skin-tight black leather pants with his black shirt tucked in and cherry red doc martins. His dark brown eyes were blood-shot and distant, he was pouting at the camera with a man's arm slung over his shoulder placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Edmund Williams" M supplied "A young man who was heavily watched by both MI6 and Interpol, he was a world reknown hacker and programmer. He was next to impossible to catch and worked for anyone and everyone if they paid him and showed him a good time. Here he is with Marco Karanasos, a Greek oil millionaire who also was heavily into people smuggling"

A few more photos showed a punky looking Q in various flamboyant clothing in gay clubs and party scenes over Europe with Marco.

"They were involved but Marco liked his men very young, Eddie reached twenty-one and Marco was on to the next boy. Marco was taken by Interpol in the next few weeks after an anonymous tip-off that supplied recording and documents for his arrest. Eddie was in London by this time and stopped working for three years were he was doing little else than selling ID's and passports for cash out of the club you and Q visited last night to fuel his drug addiction. He was linked to the dealer Ewan Tappan before slowly improving under the care of a bar man Christopher Beverly"

"After this mans death Eddie hacked into MI6's system and contacted my predecessor directly seeking employment. After M had him brought in and after disabling the sercuity in only a few minutes he was hired and due to his request he was giving a new identity of Quentin Fernandez, you knew him when he was appointed to Quartermaster and his code name of Q"

A staff id photo showed Q with his large cardigan, his slightly lopsided glasses smirking at the camera, his was the Q Bond knew the only thing was missing was his Scrabble mug and a laptop in front of him.

"I am afraid that your search of Q might be very difficult after all he has disappeared twice before"

M concluded looking at Bond sternly

"Yes Sir, do you have anything for me to start with?"

"I do not know, Q has the highest IQ while still being functional I have seen but he has proved time and time again that he is highly unpredictable. OO7 was there anytime during the mission that Q showed signs of unusual behaviour?"

"No Sir"

"Did he get unsettled during the mission?"

Bond paused for a moment

"Bond?" M asked

"We argued Sir before leaving, Q did not appreciate being used as a cover"

"Upset?"

"Sir?" Bond asked as M walked around him and hit a button on his laptop sending audio through the speakers, the room filled with Q's angry voice that yelled at Bond in a broke huskily way

"Everything, I have had my past brought up and held against me forcing me into this mission. I have had my sexuality used and abused as some cheap cover for you and you have pushed, pulled and used it for your own benefit here in the club. I told you to stop touching me like that, to stop kissing me like that but you just kept pushing, I did my part of getting you into the club but instead I find myself in a back sleazy room coming in my pants like I use to when I was drug out of my mind and you did that to me. I feel out of control I feel used and I feel completely disgusted with myself for being attracted to you, because you played me just as easily as those stupid women Ive heard you seduce over your ear piece "

"Bond, I suggest once you find him you correct his misconception regarding your feelings"

"Sir?"

M rubbed his eyes and sighed "we aren't blind Bond Moneypenny and I have put up with the two of you dancing around each other enough, just don't hurt him Bond or itll probably be the last thing you'll do"

"Are you threatening me Sir?" Bond smirked

"No Bond, I am merely pointing out that Q is more than capable of taking care of you and making your very existence disappear from history all on his own" BREAK

Bond had Q division access all of Q's current bank accounts, copies of I.D's and lists of Q's recent activity on all his work computers. He pulled the contract on the apartment and found a previous address, Bond threw on his jacket and headed out of MI6.

No activity had occurred on any of Q bank accounts and his phone had not been used or traceable, Bond called the last dialled number and found that it was an airline. He tried getting information with Q's correct name and when he could not provide more information he ended up getting Q division to look into. No Quentin Fernandez listed on any flights past or present, none of Q's other names came up either. He was sent the file with all the male names listed on flights and after letting himself into Q's place he sat down and after searching the laptop he sighed, Q was very good at this he thought. The apartment looked clean and occupied but closer inspected showed that Q had taken only enough clothing to last a few days and had moved his clothes around to make it look like nothing was missing. Bond had noticed how many clothes the young Quartermaster owned previous and the bathroom smelled strongly of cleaning products telling the agent that Q had removed any evidence from that room.

Bond read over the flight name lists hoping for a theme to emerge

Miguel Dominguez-Hughs , Darcy Watson, Edmund Williams and Quentin Fernandez he repeated over and over. Two were Spanish surnames and the others were very English he chuckled. Spanish, English, English then Spanish. He highlighted all the Spanish sounding names and any English names he thought stood out to him. He had Q division pull all the information he could on these names and after realizing that it was the early hours of morning he stripped down to his boyleg navy underwear and since Q wasn't there to bother him he settled himself into Q's bed. The sheets weren't high quality but comfortable and warm, the pillows were firm and he fell asleep with the smell of Q surrounding him.

Bond woke a few short hours later, he called Q division and had them run a check on all bookings within a radius of the cemetery Q's parents were buried in and run it against all the flight and train passengers they had access too. He showered and wrapped a towel around his waist, he stared into his own cold eyes feeling his anger build

"DAMN IT Q" He snapped slamming his hand down onto the basin, he ran his hands over back of the basin and when he stepped back he had a small smear of hair dye on his hands. He wasn't sure what colour it was be once developed but now he knew Q would not be identified by his hair.

He dressed finishing just as his phone rang and Moneypenny spoke

"We have three business class tickets that match with reservations in Barcelona Bond, We are pulling their passport information now I will send it through. Get yourself to Barcelona OO7" BREAK

Bond arrived into Barcelona and quickly checked the cemetery, no quartermaster. He checked on the file from Moneypenny, he opened the first file on a Jonathan McKenna. One look at the passport photo and work ID proved he was not the man he was looking for. Daniel Cannes was next, he was also not the correct man, Bond got frustrated and went looking for the third man at his hotel

David Garcia Bond repeated, he entered the hotel and watched a thin pale red head walk back into the hotel with a bag of groceries. He greeted the staff in perfect Spanish, clearly a native speaker. Bond stalked the red-head down the corridor towards his room, the black designer suit showed off the younger mans lean body and the jacket emphasized his broad shoulders. The rusty-red hair was longer than Bond thought Q's was but since it was straight unlike Q's curls he was not sure. A ponytail kept it off his shoulders while some of the hair hung obscuring his eyes and the face of the man were it didn't reach the ponytail. He had a confident cocky air to him and he entered his room.

Bond went to the bar and ordered a drink, he waited before walking past the room again, he put his ear to the door since it the corridor was empty and heard silence. He picked the lock silently and opened the door a few centimeters, he heard the shower running and entered quickly. He pulled up the file on David Garcia and smiled at the photo of a pale red-headed Q with bags under his eyes and muddy hazel contacts. Bond sat down on the chair in the darkened room and waited

"Hello OO7" Q greeted walking back into the room dressed in basic black pajama pants and a white singlet.

"Q" He greeted leaving the shadows

"M didn't need to send you Bond, I was coming back"

"Your past record made us anxious"

"Ah, of course you saw my file, enjoy the read"

"Better than fiction" Bond responded "What are you doing here?"

"You already know the answer" Q answered

"You wanted to visit your Mothers grave"

"Yes" Q sighed

"Why do all this?"

"M would not left me go"

"Geez Q did you try explaining why you wanted time off"

Q's silence answered for him

"Q"

"David" Q corrected

Bond laughed "I don't have a clue what to call you Q, Miguel, Darcy, Edmund, Quentin or David" He ranted

"But which ever name you currently using" He growled moving closer "You had me worried, don't do it again" He leant into Q's space

"Missed me Bond?" Q smirked

"I'd be lost without my Quartermaster" Bond responded huskily reaching out for Q, Q side-stepped Bond.

Q sat down heavily

"Why did you really come Bond, lets not dance around this anymore what did you want to say"

Bond sat down and placed a hand on Q's knee

"Im sorry that I pushed you too far at the club, your right I should not of treated you like that"

"Thank you OO7" Q muttered

"But" Bond interrupted his eyes flashing briefly with passion

"You are not nor will you ever be like those women I seduce on missions. I didn't mean for you to think you were anything like them, your far more important than that"

"Because I am your Quartermaster" Q sighed

"No, because you are the most intelligent, amazing and surprising man I have ever met"

"Bond?" Q asked

"I got too pushy in the club because I enjoyed kissing you, I looked forward to using the mission as an excuse to act on some feelings that I've had for some time"

"What type of feelings Bond"

"Feelings for you"

"Since when"

"Since told me you could cause more destruction in your pajamas that I could in a year"

"That was the first day I met you"

"Yes"

"What are you saying Bond?"

"I would like to kiss you right now, help you do whatever it is you came here to do and then bring you home"

"Then what?"

"Then I would like to spend time with you outside of work and get to know the real you, all versions Q, the Miguel, Darcy, Eddie and Quentin parts until I understand and now everything there is about you"

"And then you will leave me once I am no longer a puzzle"

"I think it will take most of my life to solve the puzzle you are Q and I would like to spend it trying"

"Jesus Christ" Q swore staring into Bond's eyes seeing sincerity there

"Is that a yes?"

"Your telling me that out of all the people in the world you James Bond have met and seduced, the person you chose after all you've seen is me?" Q's voice showed shock and disbelief.

"You Q, who planned an escape for your mother and helped her when she needed you. You who ensured that your father's business partner could not abuse his place over you and you provided yourself with the best education and had the self discipline to do it alone. You who can do things with a computer no one else can, you who pulled yourself out of addiction and had the balls to hack into MI6 systems, find M and convince her to hire you. You are one of a kind and I would like to send my days with you, if you'll have me"

Q blushed, his cheeks matching the colour of his hair

"Is that a yes?" Bond smiled softly at the younger man's flushed face

Q nodded

"No one has ever noticed me like that or thought I was anything special"

Bond placed a chaste kiss on his lips

"You are" Bond kissed his blushing cheeks before leaning back

"Now, what is your plan here?"

"I had a few meetings today, I want to visit Mama's grave tomorrow before the auction"

"Meetings and auction?" Bond asked

"I have over the years purchased some property mostly in my home town. I meet with the managers every few years as David Garcia"

"What property?"

"A restaurant, a night club and some land either side of my family home"

"Christ Q, you've done well"

"My father's business partner was left the estate my parents had, he sold off large pieces of land over the years when he needed it. I brought these and he is selling off the rest, its only the manor left. I will buy it and then the estate will be whole again"

"Your buying your childhood home back?"

"Yes OO7"

"What about tonight, plans?"

"No Bond"

"Wonderful, let's get some dinner and Q?"

"Hmm?"

"Please call me James"

"Okay"

"What should I call you tonight but once we are back"

"David tonight then Quentin" He smiled

"Lets go David" He smiled taking Q's hand

BREAK

The next morning Q woke slowly and nussled into his warm pillow, enjoying the sun flooding his closed eyelids. He opened his eyes when he was shaking slightly as Bond chuckled deeply.

"Did you think I was the bed?" The older man asked

"No, I thought you were the pillow" Q answered sitting up onto his elbows looking at Bond with a shy smile as Bond chuckled again

"I am going to shower, I want to get to the graveyard early"

"Do you want me to come with you?" James asked softly

"Would you hate me if I said no?"

"Not at all"

"Will you come to the auction?"

"If you want me to of course"

"Okay, its at 11am. I've left the address on the counter" Q added climbing out of bed and walking towards the shower

"Q?" James asked watching him

"Hmm?"

"What is your real hair colour?"

Q laughed loudly

"The one you know" He answered "Looking forward to turning it back" He entered the shower and shortly after Bond farwelled Q in his dark suit and neat straight red hair

The agent lounged around for a while before calling into MI6 and reported that he had located Q and he would tell them tomorrow and organize their return.

He showered and headed off to meet Q at the address he found. He climbed out of the taxi and notices the large stone manor surrounded with lush green gardens, he joined the others assembled in front of the stairs. He noticed the auctioneer and the man he could tell was the business partner selling the property, Q had walked over silently and Bond gave him shoulder a firm squeeze

"David" He greeted

"James" Q replied in a formal English voice with a gentle Spanish accent

Bond stood still staring at the auctioneer firmly as the auction started, he smiled to himself at Q's ruthless business man personality as he easily control the auction and made the other attendants notice his presence and pull back from getting into a bid war with the well spoke wealthy man.

Q won the auction and after a tight nod at the auctioneer as he took the business man inside, he waited for the crowd to leave before turning to looking at back Bond.

Bond raised an eyebrow before chuckling when Q's mask slipped for a moment and a large lopsided grin stripped years off his face and James saw a flash of his quirky quartermaster.

"You own a manor, congratulations David"

"Thank you James, let's go inside and sign the papers" He walked into the house with familiar ease

James followed silently, he watched Q speak politely but minimally with his fathers aged business partner and soon the papers were signed and Q lead Bond to a small mini that he had parked around the corner. He threw Bond the keys and waited by the passenger door

"I'm driving?"

"You liked being in the drivers seats last night" Q smirked

"David are you flirting with me?" James asked sliding into the driver's seat watching Q get in next to him.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yes, let's go home James"

BREAK

James told M that he and Q were taking a few days off once they returned to London, he found that Q's place felt like home after only a few days. They talked, they cried and mourned people who haunted their nights. James discovered which parts of each of his lovers other alias were parts of his real personality and they spent hours discovering every part of each other they could.

On the last night before they were to return to MI6 the older agent turned to the younger quartermaster

"Quentin?"

"Hmm James"

"What are you going to do with the manor and property now"

He smiled kissing the now familiar lips

"Here" Q smiled handing him a blue print

Bond looked over the blue print and slowly a smile split his face

"Cricket pitch, new buildings, ovals and parking" James smiled

"Your turning it into a school?"

"A boarding school for gifted children, I've invested my Mother's money. It was her dream to teach and run a small school"

"You are a great man Quentin"

"I try"


End file.
